


Kakashi's Weakness

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has one weakness, and it has dark raven hair, pale skin and their last name is Uchiha  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally named 'The Only One' but I decided after re-reading it, that neither of them were the other's 'only one'... LOL at the things I come up with. Sasuke makes everything a bit more complicated and there is no singular significant other, but more of a destined love triangle. :heart: 
> 
> I used a lot of imagery in this, and after reading it over again, it's really very much a writer's refuge that I'd love to stumble upon. *_*
> 
> Also, my italics are like this *asterisk*. I'm lazy and I know it. I apologize in advance. ^_^;

The atmosphere had turned breezy as Kakashi neared the coast. He was thankful for the gentle zephyr that wafted eagerly through his silvery shock of sweat-cooled hair. It was January, but strangely, the weather had turned off warm and mild that winter. The mission had been a long and exhausting one and that wasn’t the worst part. He was sick of being alone. He had just finished his fortieth S-ranked mission, and he’d had to take this particular undercover intelligence mission on his own--orders from the fifth. Normally, missions were only done in teams, but in certain rare instances, these highly covert operations meant the fewer Leaf shinobi, the better. 

He had finished the mission with two extra days to spare before he was set to report back to Konoha and was flying swiftly through the trees in the wooded area near the coastline of the Lightning Country. His mission had been in the village of Kumo and upon completion of the final task of the S-ranked mission, he decided that it had been far too long since he had made a visit to the seacoast, and completing forty S-ranks was definitely cause for celebration, and if no celebratory plans were in the works, then a couple of days of rest and relaxation would be a nice self-reward, if he could stand anymore alone time… 

He had always loved the ocean with its gentle trade winds and warm sandy coastline. Ninja rarely had opportunity for holidays, but thanks to his efficiency and a bit of luck, he was finished early and decided that a well deserved rest would do him some good before returning to the village. He almost wanted to go ahead and return early to satisfy his deep hunger for companionship, but decided that a day of rest would do him nothing but good; and he definitely knew how to take care of his own needs. 

He jumped from the last tree branch and landed with a soft thud to the silken sand beneath him. The forest cleared into an expanse of saltwater as far as the eye could see. The seabirds meandered overhead squawking and flapping their wings, a few of them swooping at him in the faint hopes that he would have a morsel of bread to offer them, then flying away in disdain. 

The jounin trekked a little ways further down the beach, and stopped to pull a small faded map out of his pouch.

‘If my calculations are correct, the place should be just ahead,’ he thought to himself. 

He trudged a few hundred more yards up the coast, and squinted, blocking the sun from his eyes with one hand, searching further in the distance, when a broad smile broke out across his masked face. Sure enough, further up the way, he could see the form of a dwelling beginning to take shape in the distance. It was an old beach house that had long been abandoned. He had been there once before on another mission with Naruto and Sai, but had actually doubted his ability to find it again. He made a note to self to stop doubting self’s ability so much. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The beach house was still exactly as it had been a couple of years before when he and the boys of the team had happened upon it on another mission. It had actually not been bad at all. A far cry better than sleeping on the hard ground on a bedroll with the bugs and snakes for companions. 

He turned the rusty knob on the swollen weathered wooden door and gave it a hard push. The bottom edge scraped across the hardwood floor as it opened contrarily. It was still nice and dry inside and smelled of old wood and sea mist. The door opened into a single high-ceilinged room with a large old iron chandelier with ten half melted taper candles for light. The room was furnished simply with what looked like an antique full sized iron bed covered only with white sheets and two soft white pillows, a small desk with a chair for writing, a table beside the bed with two half-melted white pillar candles for nightlight and an incredibly large antiqued silver framed mirror hung on the wall opposite the bed, suspended by a rusty old wire that caused it to tilt downwards a bit, mirroring the bed in its dusty age-old glass. 

He laid his bag down on the floor by the front door and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he could rest his weary head and not have to think…about anything. A whole day without worrying whether the enemy was on to him; an entire 24 hours to relax and be at peace…just himself and nature…and his own mind. 

Then he heard it. The soft timbre of bells, beautiful and deep. Hollow and sweet. He’d heard that sound before, as a young boy…he walked back out onto the front porch. How had he not noticed the wind chimes before? They were large and black and hung from one corner of the weather-beaten wood porch. The song they sang was hauntingly beautiful, and he wondered how it could have been that they had gone unnoticed. He was certain that they hadn’t been there the last time he had been here two years ago with Naruto and Sai… 

He smiled slightly under the soft black fabric of his mask and walked back inside the cottage. The cool wood felt nice to his bare feet as he stripped off his flak jacket and hung it on a coat hook by the front door. Stretching and yawning, he unbuttoned the long sleeved shirt that covered the black undershirt of his standard issue uniform. He pulled the hitae-ate from his forehead and lay it on the desk. He peeled the stretchy black undershirt from the waist and pulling it over his head, removed the shirt and its attached mask, revealing the finely detailed lines of an exquisitely muscled chest. 

He covered the space between himself and the bed and fell flat on his back onto the soft squeaky mattress. He clasped both hands behind his head on the soft pillow. ‘Ahh. Comfort, at last,’ he exhaled thoughtfully and smiled to himself. ‘This was going to be nice.’ The chiming bells outside calmed his frazzled nerves and made his eyelids feel heavy as he drifted off into a sweet dream. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The night had come, the waves could be heard crashing in, evoking the peaceful feeling only the shoreline had the ability to afford. The candles flickered overhead in the black wrought iron chandelier. A warm breeze blew gently through the open windows, and caused the white sheers on the dusty window panes to tremble like ghostly apparitions in the bluish moonlight that streamed against the fabric. The heady smell of jasmine drifted on the air and tickled his senses, leaving him feeling intoxicated from the fragrance.

He stared across the room at the large mirror. He could see the reflection of his long pale body stretched the length of the colorless sheets, his black pants contrasting sharply against his skin and the bedclothes. He could sense the familiar tightness below the waistband of his uniform pants, and he snaked a deft hand into his pants grasping his heated length with an eager hand. 

He groaned at the feeling of touching himself. He loved the intense satisfaction that only he could give. Perfect touch…perfect timing…just hard enough, or just soft enough…whatever he needed. He knew how to please himself. 

He carefully unfastened his pants and slid them down over his long lean legs, revealing the entirety of his willowy muscular frame. He was neither too bulky or too thin. Simply and perfectly well-defined. His arousal was evident in the reflection, the short distance across the small room. Blushing deep, hot and hard, he took his throbbing erection in one trembling hand and stroked it gently. 

Mmm. The feeling was sweet and wonderful. He reached over to the night table and took the tiny bottle that he kept with him at all times and squeezed some of its contents onto the palm of his right hand, then rubbed both palms together sensuously, running a chilly trail down his hard abdomen before taking his length in his left hand and skillfully gripping the hard shaft, pumping it excruciatingly slow. His hand glided over his long thick cock and he thrust his hips into his own hand, slightly wishing they would meet the warm skin of a tight ass at that moment. 

He sat up on his knees to get a better look at his reflection in the mirror. If he couldn’t have another hot body to enjoy this with, he could at least feed the voyeur within him and watch himself masturbate. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of the beautiful hairless chest, taut abdominal muscles rippled perfectly from training, impressively erect cock, deep and pink, slick and glistening, dripping with need in the candlelight, hairless as well, longing to be touched, caressed, and teased. 

He slid his left hand around to touch his own sensitive back entrance. He stroked it gently and it reflexively squeezed back. He carefully reached around his backside and slid one slick index finger into his hole, loving the sweet pressure that it offered. A wanton moan originating deep within his gut and slid softly from his lips. 

His left hand continued its constant rhythm on his engorged cock. He thrust his finger in and out a few times and then gently slipped another one inside, increasing the pleasurable feeling of fullness. He groaned in ecstasy as he pressed his fingers in harder. Almost touching that sweet sensitive spot. ‘Mmmm,’ there it was. Sweet white light ruptured before his eyes, filling him with sensual pleasure and gratification. Over and over he stroked the small “O” shaped gland deep within his body, causing himself to shudder and tremble. 

He would bring himself just to edge, ready to release, then he would slow down the stroking and ease up on the pressure…over and over he brought himself to edge and allowed it to retreat again, like the waves rolling into the seashore in the distance, coming in and then gently moving back out. The feeling was divine. He loved to tease and be teased. To feel another person with him right now would have been incredible. He missed the feeling of a warm body around him…missed the deliciousness of sweat-soaked stomachs sliding together…missed the taste of another man’s tongue against his, another man’s come in his mouth…missed fucking a beautifully tight ass as far into the bed as he could push. 

It had been too long. He’d been away from the Leaf for two months. He wondered if Sasuke would be there waiting for him when he returned. Two months. Without contact. Would the teen wait for him? He wanted to be home at that moment and feel the boy in his arms again…hold him tightly while he made love to him. So much passion… so much desire… unbelievable at times, so intense it was like a fire…beautiful and bright, warming and comforting, but when you got too close, it threatened to consume you and at those times, he would have to back away.

He pumped his slick cock harder and faster, speeding up the rhythm simultaneously thrusting into his hole with more force than before, slamming his fingers into his gland until his cock exploded with white hot streams of come. They covered the white sheets of the bed, creating darkening wet lines across the soft mattress. He reached down to run a relaxed palm over the moisture, and lazily fell back into the soft mattress, sighing heavily and happily. 

*********************************

When Kakashi awoke, he could see through the dusty panes of the neglected sea cottage that the sun was sinking low on the horizon. The soft pink and purple rays cast a gentle romantic glow over the entire cabin. He looked down at his groin area realizing that his uniform pants were soaked with come. “Fuck,” he whispered, remembering the productive dream, then smiled with satisfaction. He got up and stripped his clothes off, wiped himself down with a towel, thanking heaven that he still had one clean pair of uniform pants left in his backpack, and dressed in a clean pair of boxers. 

As he stepped out onto the rickety weather-beaten front porch, he could hear the gentle timbre of the wind chimes. Combined with the crashing of the ocean waves, the gulls calling, and the last dying rays of the day that were quickly ebbing in the West, the scene was almost surreal. He thought of his beloved student and now fellow jounin. His mind wandered and wondered, ‘What if Sasuke were here with me, right now.’ That, he decided would be utter and complete blissfulness. There would be nothing else in the world that he needed at that moment except Sasuke. 

He imagined the two of them sitting on the sand by a softly crackling fire, laughing together, sharing intimate things with one another, sharing the same bed…making love to Sasuke on the beach…fucking him hard as the waves rippled over their bodies and out to sea again, washing away every care and every problem that the two of them had ever encountered. Washing away Sasuke’s insecurities and his as well. Washing away the hurt from Orochimaru for Sasuke and the hurt of Itachi for both of them…

Sitting quietly in the sand near a warm fire he had built from some small logs found in the edge of the wood line. Night had fallen, and the silvery moon hung peacefully in the inky black sky. The copy ninja looked up at it feeling a little happy knowing that somewhere, hundreds of miles away, Sasuke could be looking up at that same luminous orb. The thought gave him a sweet thrilling feeling of comfort that helped the empty gnawing he was feeling on his insides right now. 

He had a seared little sea bass on the fire for dinner compliments of his kunai throwing skills, and a tiny package of soda crackers…not much, but it kept the hunger away for the time being, and helped him to concentrate while he finished up on his paperwork, a necessity for the end of the mission. Finally, he ended the final sentence of his report, he packed up his belongings and headed back for the cottage for a peaceful night’s sleep. 

The wind blustered, gently whipping silvery gray locks across his face. The sting of the salt mist bit his cheeks and caused him to blink. He smiled to himself as the wind chimes resonated deep in the night, feeling very much at peace, other than missing Sasuke. 

He stripped off his boxers and lay down on the springy mattress, enjoying the soft feeling of the threadbare sheets against his salty skin. The one thing that was missing from this place was a shower with fresh water, but ninja’s were definitely used to going a day or two without a bath, and he’d been able to shower the previous night before at one of the secluded bathhouses in Kumo undetected. So he wasn’t feeling too awfully nasty. Sighing deeply, but happily, he bunched up one of the pillows under his head, and laying flat on his stomach, fell fast asleep. 

****************************************  
He thought he was dreaming when he heard the obstinate door creak open. He tried very hard to rouse himself from his sleep, but much to his surprise, he was incredibly exhausted. He hadn’t realized that he had been so worn out from the long mission. He knew he had heard the scraping of the weather worn wood against the planks on the floor, and he groggily rolled over to look in the direction of the sound. His eyes felt like they were full of sand and he could hardly hold them open. 

“Sasuke?” he whispered, his heart fluttered in his chest as a shadowy figure dressed in black crossed the small room. He sat upright rubbing his eyes, trying desperately to focus on the dark haired person who had come within arm’s length of the side of the iron bed. The room was dark other than the pale moonlight that streamed in through the raised windows. One of the transparent sheers quivered in the delicate breeze that was helping itself into the cottage, weaving its gossamer fabric before the front of the obscured human form. 

“Sasuke? Is that you?” Kakashi reached out to touch the figure standing beside his bed, hoping somehow that Sasuke had managed to come and find him…had sought him out…to be with him again. 

Soft throaty laughter issued from the mouth of what was deliciously sexual and deliciously male. When Kakashi had reached out to touch the human form standing by his bed, his hand had come in contact with hard abdominal muscles covered with fishnet that undoubtedly belonged to a man. 

“No…it’s not Sasuke,” a deep but sensual voice purred, reaching out to take the outstretched hand of the jounin, fingers interlacing together with his, as that of a lover.

“….,” Kakashi’s breath hitched in his throat as he immediately recognized the unmistakable chakra signature that belonged to none other than…. “…Itachi, is that you?”

The shadowy figure made a quick one handed jutsu and puffed gently into the air streaming two thin lines of fire directed at the candles on the bedside table, lighting them instantaneously. 

Itachi’s eyes glinted in the firelight, one corner of his mouth threatening to turn upwards in a sexy smirk. “…in the flesh,” he pulled Kakashi’s hand entwined with his up to his mouth to give it a sensuous lick as he rested one knee on the mattress, moving ever closer to Kakashi. 

‘God, he looks beautiful,’ Kakashi thought, as he stared at the missing S-class ninja standing before him. ‘More beautiful than I remembered.’ 

Itachi was dressed in black pants that lovingly hugged his hips and a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt that clung to his torso revealing every single inch of flawlessly perfect skin through a sexy veil of black meshwork. 

Kakashi’s eyes slid closed again as Itachi continued to lick each finger, taking them in succession, slipping each one into his warm wet mouth, using his tongue to massage them humming approvingly of the taste of each one of the jounin’s long fingers. 

“God…Itachi…” Kakashi moaned, his cock hardening almost instantly at the weight of the Uchiha’s stare, emotions relentlessly, uncontrollably flooding his soul, drowning him in a state of intense sexual desire.

This…this man had been his lover so many years before. When the boy had been only fourteen and a fellow ANBU squad leader. Kakashi had been twenty years old at the time, and the affair had been illicit. He had loved this boy who had now become one hundred percent ‘man.’ He had loved him with a deep passionate love. The murder of his clan had come as an incredible shock. Kakashi remembered that day, so many years ago, as if it were yesterday. 

He remembered his young heart being ripped out of his chest when he realized that Itachi had not only committed the brutal slayings, but more importantly had fled without a trace. The sickening feeling like his guts were being ripped out when he laid eyes on Sasuke, the picture of innocence. Poor adorable little angel; he looked uncannily like Itachi. Tears streaming down his cheeks, crying out…never able to understand the unspeakable things that had taken place in his home and to his family. 

Kakashi had picked him up that day and had tried to comfort him. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming, and he wound up simply coiling further into his shell of hurt and sadness. If anyone could have seen the blackness of Kakashi’s heart during that time, they would have shook their heads with pity. If anyone could have known the loss that he had experienced in his life. First, his mother, then his father, then Obito, then Rin, and then Itachi. How could he possibly lose again? He didn’t think it would be possible to endure anymore loss. And with that, he decided within himself that he would never love again…never open himself up to that chance of losing…never open his heart and risk utter desolation again. For a few years, his plan worked like a charm…

Then Sasuke was assigned to his leadership, and all the feelings for Obito and Itachi came flooding back into him. When he was with Sasuke, he felt alive again, and then when Sasuke turned sixteen, their relationship had intensified. One night Kakashi decided to throw all caution to the wind and approach the teen, who was definitely showing signs of interest in the older man. He had wound up fucking Sasuke in every position imaginable there in the living room of the Uchiha house until morning, and they had been together ever since. That was six months ago. They were together and they were in love. Yeah, maybe somewhere in his crazy mixed up emotions, Sasuke was a replacement for Itachi, but he loved the boy with all his heart, and he needed him to feel whole.

Itachi just stood there holding Kakashi’s hand to his mouth and grinning ever so slightly, his eyes fixed on the jounin’s face. 

“What are you…why?…I…I” Kakashi shook his head as if trying to jar his thoughts into place as his words were coming out muddled and incoherent. 

His unintelligible rambling was ceased by a warm wet mouth over his; a gentle tongue sweeping his lips begging for entrance. Kakashi’s lips parted allowing, no, welcoming the eager Uchiha sweet admission. Their tongues brushed against one another, and Kakashi felt weak and defenseless against this boy who had become not only a man, but a powerful S-class ninja. He couldn’t help himself, he simply yielded to Itachi’s strong passionate embrace.

The taste of Uchiha filled his mouth, unmistakable, and undeniable. He loved that taste…just like Sasuke. He longed to take in more and found his hands gliding over the black net-covered muscular back and into soft dark hair, removing the tie holding the delicious tresses bound. The ribbon fell to the floor without a sound, its prisoners of long black locks now free, falling softly down the middle of the Uchiha’s back. 

Kakashi ran his finger through the smooth ebony tresses, loving their texture, gripping it in his strong grasp close to Itachi’s warm scalp. He gripped a good handful and pulled the Uchiha’s head back to expose the perfectly sensitive flesh of his neck. Kakashi was beginning to gather his bearings now, and his bearings were telling him to take what was his. What had always been his. The thing that he had loved had returned to him. 

Hungry lips greedily devoured Itachi’s sensitive neck, nipping at the tender flesh along his jawline, tasting pale skin salted by the mist of the sea. Itachi moaned weakly, wondering how he could have been without this feeling for so long. This man, and only this man could melt him with just a touch.

From the time he had left Konoha, he’d never submitted to anyone sexually. His desire was for this man to have him again, to own him, like no one else could. He longed for the day that their paths would cross again, and he would feel the strong and powerful arms of Kakashi Hatake around him and the weight of his body pressed against him again, hear the sound of his heartbeat and his life’s breath in his ear again. He had held on to the hope that one day, the timing would be perfect that they could meet again, and be together again.

Kakashi breathed in deeply as if trying to breathe Itachi into him, to consume him in a breath. His exhalation set the younger man on fire, the flames of the older jounin’s breath hot and moist on his neck. Itachi could feel his erection burning between his legs, and he bit his lower lip stifling a whine that nearly escaped his lips.

Itachi felt Kakashi’s lips on one of his nipples. The elite jounin had found the tender pink nub through the intersecting threads of the black netting. He had taken off his cloak at the door and he was glad of it. He knew one look and Kakashi would have no choice but take him. He slid his slender fingers through the silver hair, letting arousal taking control of his movements. Kakashi slid a flat tongue over one nipple and then the other, taking the first one between his teeth and biting down gently alternating soft sucking and flat licking on it again, all the while pinching and twisting its twin between his nimble fingertips. The oral abilities of the copy ninja never ceased to amaze Itachi. He truly believed there was something magical about the man’s mouth. 

“Mmm. Kakashi,” Itachi groaned, running his fingertips along Kakashi’s spine, tracing his shoulder blades with feather light strokes of his fingers leaving fiery trails in their wake. There was no need to rush this, he thought. It’s been this long…god, why this long? His self-control was quickly diminishing. His desire was for Kakashi to take him down forcefully right there on that iron bed and *fuck* him until he couldn’t walk, but this was worth waiting for. This was worth holding back longer. 

Before Itachi knew what was happening, he could feel the older man’s skillful hands unfastening his pants, and realized that he was trembling. Kakashi slid off the mattress and stood up on the floor face to face with his former and soon to be present lover. 

“Kiss me, Itachi,” he whispered in a husky voice tempered with heat, and took Itachi in another wet sloppy kiss, this time more urgent that the last. Once again, deft hands found their way into the back of Itachi’s hands and grasped both cheeks of his ass tightly squeezing the smooth muscular backside that was hidden beneath a thin layer of black fabric. He moved one hand to the middle and lightly stroked the hidden pucker causing it to quiver and Itachi to moan wantonly. “Let me see that beautiful cock, Itachi. You don’t know how bad I’ve missed it…” Kakashi pleaded with him, and immediately in one swift motion pulled down his pants, exposing his beautifully engorged cock, blushing hot and pink, dripping with arousal. He pulled the younger man closer to him, grinding their erections together, sending Itachi into another realm of pleasure. The man’s skin was literally on fire. He wanted the copy ninja worse than ever. 

Itachi broke their kiss to look down at Kakashi’s huge erection jutting from his already naked hips, and slid quietly to his knees. He went down on Kakashi, taking his cock into his mouth and humming appreciatively at the delicious taste dripping from the end of the man’s member. He slid up and down on the thick slick erection loving the way it felt in his mouth. The way it felt hard and wet, the salty taste of precome slipping across his tongue, he swallowed it in anticipation of the surge of come that would soon fill his throat. He held the broad base of Kakashi’s erection steady between his thumb and first two fingers. He cupped the man’s balls in his other hand, massaging them gently, lovingly. Kakashi was groaning now, gripping Itachi’s long black hair in his strong hands, longing to feel the tight inside of that Uchiha ass again. 

“Come here, Itachi…” Kakashi purred. “I want to suck you too. Oh god, I’ve missed you. Let me taste you again.” 

Kakashi laid back on the bed, and Itachi knew just what he wanted. “Climb up here and let me taste that pretty cock….mmmm…yeah…so pink (Itachi climbed over the top of the copy ninja, straddling his face)…so hard…” Itachi resumed his gentle suckling of the jounin’s dick. He looked straight ahead into his own reflection in the huge ornate silver mirror that hung across from the bed and a sweet moan slid forth from deep within his throat as Kakashi laved his smooth balls with his tongue. He watched himself taking the jounin’s cock in and out of his mouth, loving the way it looked disappearing and reappearing between his lips. 

Kakashi leaned up and pressed his mouth against the tender pink pucker, knowing just how to make his lover quiver with want. He licked the tight ring of muscle with a flat tongue making sure to slick it up well with saliva. Then he pressed his tongue into the hole, causing Itachi to whimper out of pure lust and desire for the silver haired ninja beneath him. Kakashi pressed in and out with his adept tongue wanting to taste every inch of this beautiful man above him, wanting to make him moan with ecstasy, wanting to make him come all over himself. The missing-nin pressed his ass backwards into Kakashi’s face needing a deeper touch from him. Then, as if he’d read Itachi’s mind, Kakashi did just what the younger man had been longing for him to do. He popped one finger into his mouth, slicking it up nice and wet with spit, then slid it deep into the hole before him, delighting in the tight heat that surrounded his middle finger. 

“Oh, yeah…you’re still as hot as ever…” he whispered, looking around the side of Itachi’s thigh to watch their escapades in the beautiful mirror whose dusty reflection had now become all the more agreeable to him now that it reflected his lovemaking with Itachi Uchiha. 

“Itachi…your ass is so fucking tight…it always was” he raised his voice slightly to be sure that the Uchiha heard him. “I can’t wait to feel my cock buried deep inside you…nnnh….to fill you up with hot come. Oh, yeah, baby, suck me…harder, Itachi,” he flexed his ass muscles pushing his impressive erection deeper into Itachi’s throat. Itachi, undaunted, simply took it deeper, relaxing his throat and allowing the jounin to take full advantage of him.

Kakashi took that as his cue to add another finger to the perfect ass spread wide in his face at that moment. Itachi’s smooth tight balls swinging provocatively as he pushed back and forth against Kakashi’s insertions.

“Oh, *yes*. Itachi…you are making me so horny. Keep on doing that, baby. I *love* it.”

Itachi’s hair fell all around Kakashi’s bare hips, tickling him all over. That was something he always fucking loved about Itachi was that long black hair. Goddammit! The boy was so *fuckable*. He always was…just like Sasuke. His thoughts kept wandering back to Sasuke. Here he was fucking Sasuke’s brother and thinking about Sasuke! He wished Sasuke were here right now. Then he’d fuck them both and leave them begging for more. 

The thought of fucking both Uchiha’s at once, sent him right over the edge. Hot fire coiled deep in the lower part of his abdomen, tickling and radiating outwards. His orgasm came almost without warning…exploding out the top of his thick head into Itachi’s mouth and down his throat, he swallowed every bit of Kakashi’s seed, moaning approvingly at the emissions. He gave the copy ninja’s cock one long last lick before he turned around pulling Kakashi’s fingers unwillingly out of his ass and straddled his stomach so he could look at him again. 

Itachi ran his hands up Kakashi’s finely muscled chest, lightly palming his hard pink nipples, causing a chill to run down his back. Itachi was smiling. It wasn’t one of those break your face, wide, toothy smiles. It was more like a simper. A very sexy simper. And it was worth so much to him to see Itachi smile again. Even if it was a highly evocative one…reminding him of all their times together…so many years ago. They were some of the best times he could remember…ever.

He grasped Itachi’s slender hips with strong callused hands, pressing him down harder against him. “What brings you here, Itachi?” he purred in a low throaty whisper.

“You…of course.” 

“Why so long, Itachi? God…why so long?” the emotional anguish was seeping through his voice, as much as he wished for it not to do so. 

“I had to wait, Kakashi…please don’t be upset with me. It wasn’t because it was what I wanted…it’s such a long story. I can explain everything…just not yet,” he leaned over and engulfed Kakashi’s mouth with his own, licking and tasting his long-lost lover. “But right now…I just want to feel you…taste you…love you…”

Kakashi embraced the man with both arms and they rolled over so that Kakashi was on top of Konoha’s most dangerous missing-ninja. Shinobi weren’t supposed to feel, they weren’t supposed to allow other humans into their hearts and their souls. They were supposed to fight and remain emotionless…heartless. Blind killing machines whose only purpose was to fulfill the mission set before them. Kakashi had never managed to accomplish that when it came to the Uchiha boys. Neither one of them. He could pretty much block out his emotion with anyone else. He could put aside all desire, pride, competition, greed and hunger for any human. Any human except for Itachi…and Sasuke. They were embedded within his soul with an indelible mark. An impenetrable line connected them to him, and would forever. He couldn’t explain it, nor did he want to; he just accepted it.

Itachi’s willowy body beneath him again felt like heaven. Running his hands along the hard muscles that the man had hewn into his flesh, he slid up to straddle Itachi’s slender frame, delighting in every inch of his body. He reached down to grasp the black net shirt that was the only piece of clothing still on the Uchiha, and pulled it over his head in a quick liquid motion, and threw it onto the floor with his pants. Itachi’s arms stayed stretched over his head. 

“Oh, Itachi…stay like that. I love to see you like that. You are…so…god…” Kakashi held Itachi’s wrists together over his head and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into every hidden place in his mouth, tasting him, wanting to have him, right then. 

He reached over to the night table to get the tiny bottle of lubricant with Itachi watching intently the whole time through lustful heavy-lidded eyes. He squeezed the clear slick substance onto his palm and began to prepare himself to take the Uchiha, and take him hard. Itachi watched Kakashi’s precise grasp on his own cock, lubing himself up…his huge cock glistening in the candlelight…Itachi slid his eyes closed and grasped the iron bars of the headboard. 

“Fuck me, Kakashi…I need it,” he begged softly keeping his eyes closed, “fuck me hard...please.”

“Nnnh…yeah…Itachi…that’s it,” he slid two fingers back into Itachi’s ass causing him to rear his hips off the mattress. “That’s it. You wanna come for me, don’t you? That hot pretty cock wants to come so hard, just for me. Don’t you baby?” 

“Yes…oh…do it Kakashi…do it…fuck me now!”

Kakashi pushed Itachi’s thighs back and spread him open wide revealing his beautiful rear entrance, quivering deliciously with anticipation. Itachi loved the way it felt when Kakashi spread his legs wide like that. It made him feel exposed and vulnerable and he fucking *loved* it. Then he felt the slick hot head of Kakashi’s heavy cock nuzzle against his asshole causing his breath to catch in his throat. It was time. He was about to relive all those moments, all those years ago. Before his innocence was lost, before the massacre, before becoming a missing-nin, before hurting Sasuke and leaving him alone, and Kakashi…his two greatest loves. 

He felt the jounin press against his tiny seal, resisting the flared head unwillingly, but Kakashi pushed harder through the snug band of muscle. Itachi gasped as the large head made it’s way inside him. He moaned out loud as Kakashi pushed into his tight passage hard and with earnest. He was completely buried inside Itachi, his hips flush against Itachi’s ass. He pressed Itachi’s thighs back with both hands spreading him impossibly wider, then he reached down to gently pull both of his taut ass cheeks apart to allow for deeper penetration. 

“Ohhhellyes... you don’t know how I’ve missed you... ramming me like this Kakashi... I need this, so fucking badly.”

At that Kakashi began driving into him. With each word that the Uchiha panted out, it seemed to ignite something on the inside of him that he’d not felt in so long. So much pain, and sadness, and anger, and blame, and guilt, and shame…so much emotion…so much…so much love.

He pounded relentlessly into the dark haired man beneath him, wishing that if he hit hard enough they could disintegrate right there into a pile of dust together forever…for all eternity. He loved this man…he realized it then at that moment that he loved him in the exact way he loved Sasuke, and there was no boundary between the two brothers. It was as if they were one person. Like conjoined twins that had somehow been wrongly separated. 

Itachi still held to the iron frame of the bed as Kakashi slammed into him over and over. Then after some time, he stopped, and slid out easily. 

“What are you doing?” Itachi panted breathlessly. 

“Get on all fours, Itachi…sideways on the bed,” Kakashi gasped heavily, short of breath.

“I want both of us to be able to watch while we *fuck*…” 

“Oh…the mirror….mmm…yeah,” Itachi agreed with his perverted lover. Nothing was hotter than watching the two of them fucking doggy-style, except for watching Kakashi and Sasuke fucking any style, which was exactly what he’d done just a few months prior, without their knowledge... he had surreptitiously watched them in Sasuke’s bathroom together. 

Itachi obeyed Kakashi gladly and got on his hands and knees smirking at the sight of the two pale willowy bodies flushed with arousal reflected in the enormous antique mirror on the wall. “Heh. That looks damn good,” Itachi agreed as Kakashi prepared to mount him from behind. He spread his legs wide apart and raised his ass up as high as he possibly could get it to accommodate the jounin’s large cock. 

Kakashi grasped both hips with fervor, lined himself up with his target and slammed into the Uchiha again. He watched himself in the mirror sliding in and out of Itachi’s beautiful ass, loving the way his ass cheeks shuddered each time he made contact with them. He admired the rosy red color of the opening of his abused hole, taking his entire length in with each hit, their skin making a wet slapping sound that echoed through the empty quiet of the candlelit room each time their bodies connected. 

Kakashi took a handful of Itachi’s long black hair in his hand and pulled his head back. “Hnnn. Come here Itachi and sit in my lap.” 

The agile jounin pulled the missing-nin up to a reverse sitting position, and turned so they could both watch the naughty show in the mirror from a straightforward point of view. Itachi watched as Kakashi’s huge cock rammed into his ass over and over, his legs spread wide so they could each get a perfect shot of it going in and out. In spite of is neglected length, flopping up and down in a lewd way, dark with arousal and dripping profusely, Itachi never touched himself. He reached back over his head to run his fingers through the silvery locks of the one and only Great Copy Ninja of Konoha. He waited for Kakashi to touch him. He needed to feel those calloused hands on his cock, and it was as if the jounin had read Itachi’s mind. There they were…strong adept hands, skillfully sensuous sliding up and down his hot swollen shaft, massaging his aching balls lightly. Bringing him perfectly and deliciously to his peak. Kakashi loved the way Itachi’s hot fleshy cock felt so hard and so ready to come in his hands. 

Itachi loved more than anything the way Kakashi made him feel when they were together. He always had. It was the best feeling…like you were the hottest man on earth, and the only thing he wanted to do was fuck you into the mattress. Which was exactly what he was doing right then. Itachi hadn’t been on bottom since he’d left Konoha, and he had resorted to jacking off most nights to relieve his sexual misery. There was no one he’d wanted since Kakashi…except for Sasuke. His thoughts wandered back to his only brother and the recent incestuous relations he’d had with him three months ago in October.

…with both of their releases now eminent, Kakashi picked up his pace of both rhythms. He needed to come again. He needed to release his seed into Itachi’s hot sweet body that had always yielded to him and opened wide for him and received him as master and lover. He never wanted this feeling to end. Both men began the slow steady rush towards the edge at the same time. Lost in the utter ecstasy of the moment, their bodies and souls were locked together as one. This was the moment that Kakashi had dreamed about for so many years. To experience *this* feeling, one more time. And now…here it was. The Uchiha’s orgasm hit slightly ahead of Kakashi’s shooting white creamy hot ribbons all over his chest, much of it landing in his long black locks that were now damp with sweat. 

Kakashi came not two strokes behind him, the unbelievable tightness and quivering of Itachi’s muscles making it almost unbearable for him. The pleasure became excruciatingly high, causing their bodies to tremble and shudder as Kakashi’s climax erupted deep within Itachi’s body. He could feel the hot come filling him, soothing his insides, and running out his ass, dripping between their legs onto the sheets. 

“God…Kakashi…” was all that he could mutter as he fell limp and lifeless into the arms of the only man who would ever own him. 

“Itachi…I love you…” his voice trailed off as they fell back into each other’s arms, finally at peace. So long gone…but never really gone. Always there in one another’s hearts. 

As they lay there sleepily in the afterglow, Itachi’s head resting in the crook of Kakashi’s shoulder, he smiled up lazily at the jounin, who eyed him from an angle just above his head. 

Itachi was the first to speak, “So…what do you think Sasuke will think about all this?”

“Hmm,” Kakashi wondered thoughtfully, as he closed his eyes and scratched at an itch on his forehead that really wasn’t there. “If I know Sasuke, and I think I know Sasuke…he’ll be ecstatic.” 

“Do you really think so?”

“Well, you know about him and me, right, and you’re okay with it. And I know about you and him…and I’m okay with it…in fact…I’m fucking turned on by it and I can’t wait to get to watch you fuck each other…”

Itachi smirked and jerked the pillow out from under his head to smack Kakashi in the face with it, causing feathers to fly out all over the room like white downy snow drifting down all around them. 

“Look, what you did…” Kakashi mockingly scolded him. “Now I might have to tickle you with one of those later.”

“Hai sounds like a good time…” he mused.

“Anyway, back to what we were saying…yes…the answer is yes…I think Sasuke will be fine with it…but you know…there’s only one way to find out.” 

“And what might that be, Kakashi-Sensei?” Itachi’s use of the honorific caused the jounin’s cock to twitch slightly under the sheets. 

“Well…we get together with him and we talk it over…and then maybe we…try it out.”

“Oh…he’ll love that. If I know my brother…he can be as big a perv as the rest of us. And that will be some wicked good fun…” his mouth spread into a smile in which his straight white teeth were actually exposed.

“Why don’t you smile more often, Itachi?” Kakashi asked him genuinely wishing he would.

“I’m an S-class criminal listed in every bingo book in every village of the Five Great Nations; a missing ninja…extricated from the only village I ever loved, from the only people I ever cared about,” he paused. “Those are the main reasons I don’t smile often.”

“Hmm.” Kakashi released a tender but sad sigh and snuggled his lover closer against his chest. 

“But you know what, Kakashi…I have a feeling I may be smiling a lot more in the future…” 

“Me too, Itachi…me too.”

END


End file.
